xx 3 Friends 2 Loves xx
by xxswt-imaginationxx
Summary: read and you'll see :P xxx review pls! Chapter 5 is Up! enjpyy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, this my second story and i dont know if its very good or not so pls read and review!! thanks!! well... on with the story! ..._ **

She knocked on their door one to many times and one of the 3 flung it open with a frustrated look plastered onto his face.

"Bout time!"

"One knock would have sufficed you know buttercup."

"Whatever Brick, where's Butch?"

Brick simple pointed in the direction of Butch's room with the door slightly a jar. She rushed over to the door and poked her head around it to find 'emptiness'. 'That's weird' she thought to herself until all her thoughts were interrupted by…

"Ahh! Haha. Stop!!! hahaha Butch stop! Hahahaha c'mon this isn't hahaha funny!"

"yes it is!" Butch continued tickling buttercup until Brick came in.

"Will you two get off of each other?! We gotta go or we'll be late! Monster trucks don't wait for no one."

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Butch and Buttercup said simultaneously before looking at how they were on each other and turning back away to hide their blush. They both got up and brick gave them a suspicious look.

"He was tickling me!!"

"Yeah… Sure buttercup" with a cocky smile on his face.

**_At the Monster Truck Rally_**

"This is sooo cool! How did ya get these tickets?!!" Butch said sounded like an over enthusiastic little boy.

Buttercup smiled at Butch's childish innocence. Despite his hard core fighting moves and tactics, he's really kinda like Boomer… but he'd kill you if you actually said it to his face. Boomer didn't like Monster Trucks… he was at my home with my sisters.

"I have my ways bro!" brick said with a wink to butch and me. I just smiled back. Butch said brick liked me but I knew I didn't feel the same way… not like how I felt for-

"Want something to eat?" Butch asked with a smile. I couldn't think straight when he gave me that look. Those deep green eyes and jet-black hair and- I stopped my thought and just answered with a simple 'yes'. He smiled again and went off to get us something to snack on during the show.

Brick came closer to me and leaned on the railing of the arena staring at me. I decided to look back and ask what he wanted but I hadn't realised we were so close. All I got outta that idea was his lips softly falling upon mine. His arms snaked up my back to pull me even closer and then…

"BUTTERCUP! Brick? What the hell!!"

**You like? Pls Review ppl:) xxx Thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"BUTTERCUP! Brick? What the hell!!" Butch was confused. He slowly walked up to buttercup, taking each step slow, and the pounding in his head wouldn't stop. He continuously asked himself questions…'_why were they kissing?' 'Did she kiss him first?' 'Since when does she like brick?' 'Why didn't she tell me?' 'WHY am I talking to myself and not asking her??' _

"Buttercup!" he looked at brick, and gave a death glare. He looked back at Buttercup. "Can we talk… Alone?"

Brick still had his arms around buttercup. He softly let her go and looked at her straight in the eyes. She saw the faint blush on her cheeks and smiled warmly. "I'll meet up with you later, you know which seat I'm in." He winked and left, not looking once at his brother.

Buttercup watched him walk away until Butch snapped her out of her trance. "BUTTERCUP??"

"Huh?"

"I called your name 3 times, mind explaining a bit?"

Buttercup looked at butch and analysed him. His voice sounded a bit harsh but his expression showed an emotion she hadn't ever imagined him holding. He was worried, slightly scared. _Butch… Scared? Of me? No…can't be. Brick? Why would he be scared of brick?_

"Are you… scared of something?" buttercup asked hesitantly.

"W-what?" Butch replied a bit confused at the question. He thought for a second. _Am I? If Brick and Buttercup… get together… I'll be…alone. I can't be alone, I need her! I need Buttercup._ He looked up at her and she was waiting for a better response, not impatiently but caringly. She held a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Just answer 3 questions for me. It's all I'm asking." Buttercup thought carefully and answered with a warm smile. "sure"

"Okay, Do you like me? and i mean more then a friend. Be honest."

"Butch I - "

Butch quickly put a hand around her mouth. He looked at her straight in the eyes and whispered into her ear

"Just asnwer my question." She relaxed as his low voice always soothed her. "Yes" she mumbled.

"okay, next question." he removed his hand from around her mouth and after looking at her lips and biting his own bottom lip, asked with a nervous tone in his voice, "Do you want to kiss me?" He looked at her waiting for an honest answer and looked prepared for any answer.

"I guess so...but Butch - "

"You really have to stop adding on and just answer my questions! " He said as he put his hand around her mouth yet again. She laughed softly into his hand. Her breath tickled his palm and he quickly removed it. She laughed again. He approached her with complete seriousness and looked at her and asked his last question.

"Who kissed first? You or Brick? it's the only thing i want to know about what i saw. I dont care bout Why or How long or, gulp if you liked it, the only answer i'm looking for is who kissed first?"

Buttercup thought about it and decided to be honest. "Brick kissed me but it was partly my fault too cause -"

Butch shut her up again but this time with his lips falling upon hers and his hand slipped around her waist instead, pulling her closer and closer until she was pressed up against him completely. She felt bad kissing Butch since her lips had last been kissed by his brother but Butch didnt seemed to care only about getting his share of Buttercup. He released her from his embrace and she looked up at him with an expression of longing upon her face. He took her left hand into his, fingers laced, and walked with her out of the arena, away from the sounds of monster trucks taking their warm up turns around the place. He took her into the back parking lot outside the arena and sat her a top the hood of one of the many cars parked. She sat with her feet swinging and hands tucked into the pockets of her sweater. Butch sat down beside her on the cars hood and they sat in an awkward silence until buttercup turned towards him. he felt her eyes on him and he too look toward her. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. He placed his hand upon the side of her face and went in for a kiss while she too edged closer and await her kiss, deserved or not, she wanted it.

He kissed her slowly, yet passionately, exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

Buttercup and Butch from then became a couple. Everyone knew they were made for each other and Butch always wished they were right. That night reminded Buttercup that they were made for each other. It was official. The two were inseparable. Spending every weekend together.

**Following week, at the PPG's house in Buttercup's room **

"Beat Ya Again! " Buttercup stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a mischievous smile. "aha" buttercup answered smiling and backing away. "Wanna say that again?" Butch threatened playfully.

"You mean, Beat Ya AGAIN??"

"Oh you're gonna get it now BC" Butch chased her around the room and caught her from behind. Buttercup tripped and both fell upon the floor, each in their own fits of laughter. Butch rolled over to face Buttercup, still chuckling. Butercup was lying down facing the ceiling of her room smiling. He stared at her and after a few moments gave a big mischievous smile again.

Butch rolled quickly over again, and supported himself atop buttercup on his elbows. She laughed and looked up at him with a small smile. He looked down at her and pushed a lock of hair out of her face and pushed it back behind her ear. she gave a kind smile as a thank you. He pushed his body down lower for his lips to softly brush hers in an open mouthed kiss. she softly chuckled and this process was repeated for 3 times until she playfully pushed him off her and ended up on top of him herself.

She kissed him and smiled innocently. They were TOO cute together.

**What happened to Brick? **

Bricks P.O.V.

She's mine. I'm gonna get her to be mine, i will, somehow. I just need to make her fall madly in love with me. Shouldn't be too hard right? Who am I kidding? But really, what does Butch Have that I dont? I'm just as good a fighter, I'm smart too. Butch doesn't even care about anything, except buttercup. Damn!! Why am I stuck with Blossom? Everyone knows Red and Pink don't go together! But Buttercup... damn! She's something. Good at sports, good at fighting, doesn't care about the way she looks every 5 seconds! She's down to earth, she's one in a million. She's mine... one day.

"One day... soon."

Hope ya liked! I'm going to try do the next chapter by the end of this week. If i have time i'll manage. hehe. Hope ya liked anyways and if ya wanna, Review thanks! xxx

xx SwtImagination xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up… with a lot of convincing from ma friend x.babe.x hehe. I uploaded the next chapter so hope ya smiling! P xxx Enjoy! Swt-Imagination**

Buttercup awakened from her slumber and rolled over as not to open her eyes to the blinding morning sun. As she rolled over she hit something hard, she put her hand before her and as she moved her hands on the surface she realised what it was.

"You slept over again?" she asked butch.

"Yeah… you looked … dare I say it … innocent when you slept. I couldn't give up the sight and before I knew I fell asleep. So technically, it's your fault."

Buttercup, still half asleep, didn't understand much of what Butch was saying.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his face with a questioning look.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Oh well, you shouldn't worry bout that, I NEVER listen to you."

With that said she got out of bed and took off her nightgown and slid on her favourite long sleeved back top and a pair of baggy jeans. She hopped back onto her bed and slid on her green and black socks and looked at butch when she was done. She finally realised that butch had an astonished expression on his face, and she did what any buttercup would. She laughed. "Hahaha! You look like a trout! Haha!"

Butch didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He rolled atop of buttercup and tickled her till she didn't have any breath left in her.

"Please! Haha… Butch stop ple-Hahahaha! I Love Y-haha you please"

Butch stopped. "Do you really?" He looked at her and she had never seen Butch so serious in her life. "Do you really need to ask that?" she asked back.

"Well it's not like you tell me that you do all the time."

"You don't either!"

"Actually I do! You really don't ever listen to me do you?" he asked as if the answer was a choice between life and death.

"Just for the record… I don't really ever listen to anyone… and you know that. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't like you… you know I love and if you don't then…"

She slid her hands around Butch's neck and pulled him down to her and aught his lips with hers. Passion fumed between the two. She soon let go of his lips and with no ai in her lungs, panted heavily and mouthed those 3 words 'I Love You'.

Butch was satisfied and lay dow1 beside buttercup. He cradled her and enjoyed her embrace whilst it lasted.

Brick, in the meantime was a little preoccupied. "So how long will it take to make?"

"Around a week, but I must ask what do I get in return?"

Brick smirked and tossed a bag in front of the other creature. It smiled as he opened the bag to find pink crystal… one of the most rare crystals in the world.

"Thank you for your offer, and with such a great offer I'll be sure to have your potion made in 4 days."

"Nice. Thanks and by the way… If it doesn't work… I'll kill you myself."

"That wont be necessary I assure you."

"Better not… catch ya later Him."

Four Days Later 

"I'll catch ya after basketball practice okay BC?" Butch said with a kiss on her cheek.

"Sure, meet me at the Café round the corner… I'll be there" She kissed him back on the lips and he left. Buttercup had free period and decided to go to her favourite spot. A huge oak tree stood at the park 2 minutes away near the lake and she'd always go there when she just wanted time to think.

She lay in the shade of the old oak tree with nobody. She was bored. She thought about it and it seemed she was getting bored to frequently lately… she needed some excitement in her life. She needed to have some fun. Partying maybe? But nah she got bored of clubs, she'd been to one and all a million times each she needed something new. A Hobby? But she had already school to keep up with she didn't need anymore 'work'. Then she thought to herself…I have Butch. Why is he not enough? I shouldn't be bored. I'm an adventurous girl with the hottest guy ever and _Second Hottest._ What? _He's the second hottest guy you know._ Oh yeah? Who's the – _Look up. _Buttercup cup looked up to find – the hottest guy she knew –

"Brick."

"Yes? Just though I'd come over and chat… I haven't talked to you since the Monster Trucks. I miss you ya know."

"Go away… I don't like you. I love Butch now go crawl back into your hole."

Buttercup hated Brick. She hated him for making her think he was the hottest guy she knew. She hated him for making her want to kiss him again because he was just 'That Good'. She hated him because… she did like him.

"I know you don't mean that."

"How?"

"Well…. This is going to take a while. Let's eat and I'll explain." Brick then produced a picnic basket which buttercup was yet to see. He pulled out two sandwiches, Popcorn ready salted and a bottle of what he claimed to be cherry soda. They ate and she drank whilst he took out a small water bottle and simply said 'I don't like soft drinks'.

"Your loss" she said whilst opening the bottle and drank from it. Brick smiled at her followed but a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Your manners!" he smiled. "What manners?"

"Exactly" He laughed again and Buttercup found herself laughing and enjoying Bricks company. She still laughed softly yet whilst doing so she crawled closer to him and she collapsed into his arms. Brick claimed the potion had started taking effect and as she closed her eyes smiling, he claimed she was in a light sleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When he was convinced she was asleep he looked down at her sleeping form.

"I love you buttercup"

"I love you Brick" He looked closely at buttercup and realised she was talking in her sleep. He laughed again and held her in his arms till she awoke.

In the Meantime at the City Café 

Where are you buttercup? You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago. Oh wait… she'd be at the park. Butch left for the park unaware of whom she was with or what they were up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Buttercup; asleep in Brick's arms under the tree in the park… 4th chappie! Finally… hehe! Enjoy! xxx_**

"Buttercup… who do you love more? Brick or Butch?" Brick whispered into her ear awaiting her reply. He'd been asking her questions for the last 15 minutes and found himself enjoying it as she had replied every time whether she wanted to or not. "Brick's my guy" Buttercup whispered out as she turned over in his arms. He smiled to himself. "Do you like his kisses?" he asked with great amusement and a smirk which would make buttercup want to jump on him, if she was awake. She rolled over yet again and as she exhaled let the world slip out of her mouth. "I've had better."

Brick stared at her in disbelief. "You're awake aren't you?"

Buttercup rolled over to face him. "Only just now. And it was your fault… you were laughing and it woke me up. What were you asking me? It's not nice to use people!"

Buttercup stated in a matter-of-fact way.

_**Normal POV**_

"I'm not Using you…I'm simply putting you to good use."

"I think I hate you." Buttercup got up out of his lap and sat cross-legged with her back facing brick. He took advantage of the situation and began tickling her ribs from behind her and she fell onto the soft grass in fits of laughter. She smiled at her as she looked so innocent lying in the grass with a smile plastered onto her face like she was content with the whole world. He was lying down on his stomach propped up on his elbows looking down at her face as she laid down on her back, knees bent looking up at butch and seeing him as though he were upside-down. Brick gazed at her trying to read her expression and at the moment she seemed full of thought.

"What's on your mind?" he asked with curiosity.

"Ever had a spider man kiss?" she asked blankly.

"A what?!"

"Spider man kiss" she repeated patiently.

"I heard you the first time, I meant 'what is it?'"

She mentally slapped her head. _And he's meant to be the smart one!_ She thought.

"Kissed some1 upside down, kinda like how we are right now." She said, hinting a bit more then she intended.

Brick chuckled and looked at her with his traditional smirk. She liked his smirk, _it makes him look sexy, not that he isn't_, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Buttercup propped herself up on her elbows too, getting her face closer to Bricks and both closed the small space between them instantly, catching each other lips. They put every last bit of emotion they felt into that kiss making it last. Buttercup was enjoying this more then she thought she would and she knew brick liked it too. She felt lively and excited again, not bored anymore. This is what she needed more in her life. This excitement, this boy, she needed Brick.

He gave her a warm sensation that she couldn't explain, she loved butch, more then anyone she could think of except… was she starting to love Brick too?

They broke the kiss and panted heavily and their breath slowly got back to normal.

The kiss was broken but they could both still feel this ecstatic emotion. They were both smiling at each other until…

Buttercup frowned. Brick looked at her closely… it wasn't just a frown she was scowling… she's mad! She got up suddenly and leaned against the tree, head down. Brick shot up after and stood before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her head shot up looking at him in confusion.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked her voice full of hatred.

"What's wrong… you were fine a second ago, what happen-" He stopped and remembered. Stupid potion wore off! Oh crap, that wasn't real… all that… was fake? Fake love? It can't b. Surely she felt something….

"Buttercup… I know you probably don't remember now, maybe you will later but we… well I know I did, but I think you too felt this connection between us. We sorta kissed just now and I know you felt some sort of-"

"WHAT? We kissed? Are you kidding me? Brick! You know I love Butch, what's wrong with you? Get out of my sight I need to… oh god, I need to find Butch!"

Brick stopped her from walking away and pushed her against the tree.

"Buttercup don't shove me away, you have to understand… I-" brick said with sadness in his eyes.

"Brick I can't do this, please let me go!"

"But I – I mean I really-"

"Brick!" Buttercup half shouted at him. "Just let me go, I Want to go, please!" she asked with glassy eyes as though she were about to cry.

"I just want to tell you that-"

"Save it Brick. Please, I want to go now…don't do this. It's better for both of us if we just don't see each other again." Buttercup said half begging yet a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You know what…" Brick began, "I tried to tell you but you don't want to listen to me so it's your loss." Buttercup looked at him, uncertain. He continued making her understand better. "I've been told 'I love you' by other girls before and I thought I might here it from you once. But you tore that up. Then I came back for a second chance and I thought you would, but you've ruined it for you. I was gonna…"

Brick paused and thought. He let out a small chuckle and turned up to face her again.

"You know what? You're not even worth it." With that said he walked off.

**_Buttercup's POV_**

I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't listening to him just thinking as I felt to many emotions and I was all mixed up. First it was hate for seeing him but then, for some reason, I didn't know why I should hate him. He hasn't done a thing… except for making me like him. For that, I hated myself, but not him. Suddenly I then felt a pang at my heart. A strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach as he had placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt comfortable but why? I then heard him say we, me and brick, kissed. A part of me was floating away on some cloud yet a big part of me was mad at the little part of me for feeling all **lovey dovey** over a little kiss we shared… yet it's quite big deal as I am Butch's girl, not Bricks. I was full of hatred then, and shouted at him.

"WHAT? We kissed? Are you kidding me? Brick! You know I love Butch, what's wrong with you? Get out of my sight I need to… oh god, I need to find Butch!"

I was about to leave but he pushed me towards the tree and his grasp was too strong for me to get out of, and I couldn't hear what he was saying as my mind was full of confusion and the emotions were going mad so I just pleaded for him to let me go. He didn't and was talking again but I wouldn't have it, I just needed time to think alone but he wouldn't give it to me.

"I just want to tell you that-"

"Save it Brick. Please, I want to go now…don't do this. It's better for both of us if we just don't see each other again." I felt a sharp pang at my heart, I didn't really want him to leave, I just wanted some time alone right now.

"You know what…" Brick began, "I tried to tell you but you don't want to listen to me so it's your loss."

I couldn't understand what he meant by that but I didn't tell him that.

"I've been told 'I love you' by other girls before and I thought I might here it from you once. But you tore that up. Then I came back for a second chance and I thought you would, but you've ruined it for you. I was gonna…"

Does Brick… love me? Before he said anymore he stopped and looked down at the floor and I heard him chuckle softly.

"You know what? You're not even worth it."

He walked away from me and all I could do was stare at his retreating form. I slid down against the tree and slumped on the floor doing all I could do with these emotions overriding me. I let the tears roll down my face. I held no expression for I couldn't pick an emotion to portray… there were too many. I simple help no expression with the tears trickling down.

"Buttercup?" I heard a distance away and I looked up to see if Brick had returned. It wasn't brick… it was butch. I heard him but wasn't really listening.

"Buttercup… what did he do to you? I passed him on the way into the park and I've dealt with him already. What did he do?" He asked scared for me. He kneeled down next to me and pulled me to him and I cried into his chest. I remained like that until all the tears had stopped and then I pushed Butch off.

"Butch, could you leave?" I asked, still no feeling in my voice.

"What? Leave? I waited for you for half an hour and when I finally find you, you're crying and you suddenly want me to get out of your site?"

"Butch" I started, "I just need some time alone please, ill be fine, but you really need to leave right now…please." I pleaded.

He pulled me to him again and kissed me on the cheek. He then picked himself up and slowly walked out of the park, looking back one last time to make sure I was fine. But he wasn't fast enough. I had already left the park myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_5th chappie! Hope you like! Xxx On with the story! …_**

**Buttercup was lying on her bed covering her head with her fluffy green pillow and drowning in her thoughts.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I can now say I have I have found out how to completely fuck up a person's love life… This is ridiculous! This has to be against the laws of nature… this can't be allowed… it can't be. Cos if it is, I pity anyone who loves 2 people because I feel like a confused pile of emotions. And if so, it shouldn't be this hard to make a decision! This is so unfair I mean… Butch is great! He's sweet, gentle although a bad ass too, but he cares about me so much and not to mention he's got that sexy messy hair and those amazing emerald eyes! Although, Brick is great too! He really cares about me… I know it… I feel it! 'I guess we really do have a connection' I thought to myself. I managed to chuckle at the realisation and my mind flashback to when brick had told me so himself. Great, I'm thinking about him again… I can't get him out of my head! He's like an annoying headache, a very cute and sexy headache with lips of an angel and – UGH! I'm thinking bout him kissing me now!

'Why' does this have to be so hard? Why can't I have them both? But you knew perfectly well why, it would break them both if any of them found out. I need to settle this thing with Brick before Butch finds out what happened yesterday.

Normal POV 

Just as if he had heard her thoughts, Brick was right outside buttercup's window. He tapped it once. Buttercup didn't move. He tapped it again, rather impatiently. It seemed she didn't hear that either.He flew away a short distance & bamm!There no longer stood a window… only shattered pieces of glass on buttercups bedroom floor. She removed the pillow from her head and stared at the empty space where her window used to be. She then looked, more like glared, at the evil **but oh so handsome** form that was of Brick. She threw herself off the bed and onto him and both fell to the floor, still with the shattered glass, and she held onto his collar ready to punch him. She threw her fist at his face but with one swift movement he caught her fist in his open palm and rolled himself onto her. He held her down with his hands, which were locked with hers fingers laced. She tried to wriggle free but he wouldn't get off her. He smirked.

How she hated that smirk. She stared into his eyes and she found herself being captivated by them. Emerald eyes glistening with the dim sunlight shining through the empty space where the window once stood. He was doing the same. Her eyes were a brilliant green, not as vibrant as his, they were lighter, softer and they entranced him. He let go of her hands and snaked them around the small of her back. He lifted her up to him and as her eyes were still locked with his, his lips crashed down yet again onto hers. They both shut their eyes and enjoyed the warmth that it made them feel, as they were so close to each other. He pushed her further into his hard chest. She moved her hands from his chest up to his neck and pulled his face closer to her and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss unexpectedly but did something Brick wasn't expecting.

"There's too much glass on the floor, we'll get hurt." She said quickly before she pushed him down onto her bed and laid herself upon him and resumed with the kiss, slowly at first and building it up as they were before. He was amazed by her actions but he certainly didn't object.

After a few minutes of intense kissing she laid her head on his chest and he held her tightly to him. He turned over onto his side and hugged her. They fell asleep a few moments later.

Click. Creek. Slam. Buttercup awoke as someone had come into the powerpuff

Household. That someone must have been seriously pissed off too.

"BUTTERCUP"

'Shit!' buttercup thought to herself… she couldn't have Butch seeing brick in her bed with her!

"Buttercup, I know you're here, look I'm just really confused right now and I need some kind of explanation! I'm your boyfriend, you should tell me what's wrong… please talk to me. I miss you. And you know I love you more then anything so get your ass down here or I'm coming up!"

'Oh Shit!' Buttercup thought yet again.

"Brick! Brick!!! Get up! Come on! You've get to get out of here!" Buttercup whispered as loudly as possible. Brick got up and as he stood up from the bed the doorknob began to turn. If he flew out now butch would see the strike that followed him as he flew. He dropped to the floor and rolled under buttercup's bed. The door opened and a frantic Butch stood in the doorway.

"I called you a million times why didn't you answer? What's up with-" Butch stopped as he looked around the room. He looked down at the floor and then ran to buttercup and pulled her into a strong embrace. "Was it this bad?" he whispered to her. She was confused at what he meant. "I mean I know you get your tantrums but damn!" Buttercup rolled her eyes at the comment and pushed Butch lightly off her. She went to sit on the bed then remembered who was under it. Butch walked over to the bed and sat down, and pulled buttercup down with him.

"Do you want to talk bout what happened earlier? Cause I'm too curious. You know how I am!"

She smiled at him but shook her head 'no'. He sighed and leaned back on the bed resting his back against the wall. Forgetting Brick completely, Buttercup too leaned back on the bed but on top of butch and kissed him once, twice, and placed small kisses down his jaw line and neck.

"And the occasion is?" he asked with a smirk. She stopped kissing him and looked up at him with a smile. "I'm making up for lost time today".

**IN the meantime… Under the bed**

'Wow' Brick thought to himself as he found buttercup's stash of candy under the bed in the corner. He looked around to find anything, other than the large bag of sweets, interesting or mildly amusing… and he did. Half hidden by the large bag was a book. A diary to be exact. As he opened the first page and began to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_We had to fight those annoying rowdy ruffs again. Why won't they just give up? I'm kinda glad they don't though. Butch is actually a descent fighter. Bubbles and Boomer seem pretty matched too! I actually think they'd make a cute couple. Since they don't even bother putting up a fight. As for Blossom and Brick… well I pity him. Blossom doesn't fight him, she just gives him a boring lecture on how they're doing stuff that's against the law and her usually goody to shoes rants. Poor guy. He seems like a good fighter but he'll have to stay with leader girl. He looks cute when he's not paying attention to her though. He looks away and starts sighing. Great… now I sound like bubs! Well, I'll write later _

_xxx BC_

Brick smiled as he read the last 2 lines. He was eager for more.Brick turned the pages quickly till he came to the last entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today rocked! Well, not really cause I'm so confused on what's going to happen next but, I got to kiss Butch and Brick! I am so amazed! They're such good kissers! I wonder what they'd say if I told them that… but that would never happen. It's for me to know and for them to never find out._ – 'Oops' Brick thought to himself – _well, overall wasn't a bad day… although I didn't get to actually see the Monster Trucks. I'm going to be kinda busy figuring everything out so I might not write in here for a while. Later! Xxx BC_

Brick smirked to himself. 'Busy, huh?' He heard noises from above him and thought that must be going at it. 'at least now I can leave without them noticing'. Brick slid out from under the bed and in 3 long strides he was by the windowpane. He placed his hand on the pane and "AGH!"

Buttercup and Butch, who were preoccupied on the bed, stopped and looked towards the window were a bleeding Brick stood wincing in pain and he tried to pry the shard of glass out of his palm. He felt eyes on him and turned to received a questioning glare from Butch and a 'what have you done?!' sad glance from Buttercup. 'Shit' Brick thought to himself as he just realised he ruined everything for Buttercup.

"Brick, what were you going to do after you got in here?" 'got in here' Brick repeated in his head. He doesn't know I was under the bed the whole time!

"I came to study with blossom, but her window was locked so I thought I'd come through Buttercup's" he said quickly, not realising what a stupid answer it was. But, it seemed to work.

"Ever heard of doors Brick?" Butch laughed to himself. "Blossom isn't here anyways… only Buttercup was home when I got here". 'Good thing Butch isn't very bright'.

"Oh, right… okay then. I'll leave now".

"WAIT!" Buttercup called out. Brick and Butch turned to her. "You cant leave like that! I'll get your hand all fixed up, you hurt yourself for nothing, I might as well help you. Butch –_she turned to butch_ – It's better if you go, I'll call you later and see you tomorrow okay? I need to talk to your brother after I finish off his hand okay? I love you." She kissed Butch one last time, walked over to Brick took his other hand, which wasn't bleeding, and led him downstairs. Butch got up a bit confused but flew out the window.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to screw everything up? Do you know how many hours I waste thinking instead of sleeping just to try and figure everything out? What's happening with me and Butch, and now you… and I can't have all this!" Buttercup explained.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was trying to get out of there! You two were 'loud' and I was getting annoyed!" Brick said going red. Buttercup smirked. "You're jealous aren't you?" Her smirk grew wider. "AM NOT!" Brick yelled. Buttercup laughed and brought him into a hug. He didn't want to hug her-he was hurt. She told him he was jealous & he knew she was right, he just didn't want to believe it. He reluctantly hugged her back after she didn't release him. As he hugged her she looked up to him and pulled him into a sweet lip lock. "I do love you Brick, and I'm thinking about breaking it off with Butch, cause it's not fair on him. We can't tell him we're seeing each other though! He'd kill me and he'd disown you as a brother. I don't want to hurt him but I can't continue like this." Brick understood her and brought his lips back to hers. As she stopped the kiss and fixed up his hand in the lab, Brick decided to speak up.

"So… you should probably get to writing another entry in your diary now" He smirked, kissed her again and flew out of the house.


End file.
